


late night messages

by hello_human



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn, Tumblr, Tumblr AU, idk how tags work, kinda OOC, like they don't really act like irl rhett and link, met on tumblr, rhett has a porn blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_human/pseuds/hello_human
Summary: in which rhett has a pastel porn blog on tumblr and link is obsessedlowercase intendedrhett is 22, link is 21theyre in college and technically it's around the year 2000 but just pretend tumblr and smartphones were a thing to make this a bit easier





	1. meeting

rhett : pastel-prince-77

link : linkster-78

 

\---

 

pastel-prince-77

Following for 3 months

 

Today at 3:24 AM

 

**linkster-78**

i don't know how to say this other than just coming out (hehe) and saying that i want to fuck you. hard. if you're interested, please message back.

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i get messages like this everyday. tell me, what makes you so special?

i'm not interested in a sleazy fuck anyway, i still have standards

 

**linkster-78**

you'll want my dick eventually

 

**pastel-prince-77**

that isn't convincing me to talk to you

 

Today at 11:43 AM

 

**linkster-78**

sorry, i fell asleep after jacking off to your pictures

if you want a relationship, i can provide. i'll do anything you want

 

**pastel-prince-77**

wow, what a creep

 

**linkster-78**

i'm not being creepy, i just want you to know that i care about you and would do anything to be with you

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i don't even know who you are, send me a picture and tell me about yourself

 

**linkster-78**

****

link neal, 21, college student, excessively masturbates to pastel-prince-78's photos, single ;)

 

**pastel-prince-77**

well damn, you better not be catfishing me because you sure are one fine piece of ass

my name is rhett by the way

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was my first attempt at writing fanfiction and actually posting it!! i know it was extremely short but ill most likely update it frequently (as long as people read it ig)
> 
> comment and kudos are GREATLY appreciated


	2. height

Today at 12:04 PM

**linkster-78**

hmm… you don’t look like much of a rhett

seems a bit too manly for you

 

**pastel-prince-77**

and what the hell does that mean? just because i post pictures of myself wearing some frilly lingerie to get me through college, it doesn’t make me any less of a man than you are

i bet you im taller anyway

 

**linkster-78**

oh yeah? and what makes you think that?

 

**pastel-prince-77**

well, you see, babe. i am 6’7” and will be very surprised if youre taller

 

Today at 12:31 PM

 

**linkster-78**

damn

i was expecting you to be a total twink

 

**pastel-prince-77**

are you not interested in me anymore or something?

 

**linkster-78**

hell no, your posts just make you seem like a total softie

 

**pastel-prince-77**

okay?? thats a weird sentence

 

**linkster-78**

well i gotta go to class

 

**pastel-prince-77**

yeah i need to get ready too

talk later?

 

**linkster-78**

'course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this!!
> 
> again, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated!!


	3. understand

Today at 2:17 PM

**linkster-78**

im back from class

 

Today at 2:56 PM

**pastel-prince-77**

sorry, i had class and then had to take some more pictures to post

took longer than expected

 

**linkster-78**

can i see them? ;)

 

**pastel-prince-77**

you can see them when i post them

 

**linkster-78**

i thought you liked me :(

 

**pastel-prince-77**

no no no, i do like you. you just have to understand that this is my job

i cant let these companies know that im using the lingerie they send me for things other than to post

 

**linkster-78**

well if its the same pictures, does it really matter?

 

**pastel-prince-77**

yes

 

**linkster-78**

oh

 

Today at 3:21 PM

 

**linkster-78**

sorry 'bout that

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i mean its fine, but i get messages every single day for nudes

like this is just my job, im not a whore or anything

everyone assumes ill show off my body at any given chance

 

**linkster-78**

nah, i understand. i was being an asshole

 

**pastel-prince-77**

well good thing you arent being so pushy about it :)

because i would have blocked you SO fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated!!


	4. college

Today at 2:53 AM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

do you actually want to talk to me or are you just trying to get nudes

 

Today at 3:04 AM

**pastel-prince-77**

sorry i just get paranoid about these types of things

this one guy seemed nice but then we met up and he was a total douche bag

i hope you arent like that

please dont be like that

 

Today at 11:26 AM

 

**linkster-78**

im so sorry, i was at a party last night and my phone was dead

you alright?

 

**pastel-prince-77**

im fine

 

**linkster-78**

i can tell you arent

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i dont want to talk about it

 

Today at 11:51 AM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

how was the party?

 

**linkster-78**

kinda sucked, all they had was beer

no shots or anything

 

**pastel-prince-77**

well that sounds lame

 

**linkster-78**

 i should have known just by the fact that it was a freshman's party

wouldnt be surprised if he took the beer from his parents tbh

 

Today at 12:27 PM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

what college do you go to?

 

**linkster-78**

nc state

 

**pastel-prince-77**

oh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this!!


	5. information

Today at 12:38 PM

 

**linkster-78**

what the hell do you mean by oh

 

Today at 12:53 PM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

nothing

just surprised

you seemed like the california type

 

**linkster-78**

nah, ive lived in north carolina my whole life

 

**pastel-prince-77**

thats cool

 

**linkster-78**

where do you live??

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i dont like telling people personal stuff on the internet

 

**linkster-78**

but i just told you mine, what are you so afraid of?

do you not trust me or somethin?

 

**pastel-prince**

i dont have to do anything. its my choice if im going to tell you those things

i barely know you anyway, why would i trust you?

 

Today at 1:21 PM

 

**linkster-78**

sorry

 

**pastel-prince-77**

its fine

 

**linkster-78**

no it isnt

 

Today at 1:37 PM

 

**linkster-78**

its just kinda hard for us to get to know eachother if you never tell me anything about yourself

all i know is your first name and your job

 

Today at 2:11 PM

 

**linkster-78**

rhett??

im sorry if i said something wrong again

 

Today at 2:45 PM

 

**linkster-78**

im really trying here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in a couple of days, i was visiting family. i hope this chapter was worth the wait!!


	6. sorry

Today at 5:49 PM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i was being a bit over dramatic, but seriously

i dont want to tell you personal things

 

**linkster-77**

so all i get to know is your first name?

 

**pastel-prince-78**

well ill tell you some more

give me a few minutes to type it and stuff

 

Today at 5:57 PM

 

**pastel-prince-78**

so im rhett mclaughlin, 22 years old, in college. I was kicked out of my house for being gay when i was 17 so i started this tumblr thing for money. i live alone and im single af

 

**linkster-78**

what the fuck

 

**pastel-prince-77**

whats wrong??

 

**linkster-78**

youre so hot i just

holy shit

 

**pastel-prince-77**

not really, theres a reason i keep my head out of my pictures

 

**linkster-78**

i am being completely honest when i say that you are the most attractive person i have ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the picture of rhett is much more recent than the one i used for link but lets just pretend it isnt
> 
> also aye comments and kudos are pretty great


	7. gay

Today at 9:49 AM

 

**linkster-78**

can i tell you something

 

**pastel-prince-77**

sure

 

**linkster-78**

i jacked off to that picture you sent last night

 

**pastel-prince-77**

oh gosh what

 

**linkster-77**

i meant it when i said you were the most attractive person ive ever seen

how do you have a perfect face AND body

it confuses me

 

Today at 10:06 AM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i mean

im not that attractive

 

**linkster-78**

yes you are

 

**pastel-prince-77**

believe what you want, i dont agree

 

**linkster-78**

i would literally pay you to go to lunch with me

 

**pastel-prince-77**

im not a prostitute

 

**linkster-78**

NO NO NO NOT LIKE THAT

 

Today at 10:19 AM

 

**linkster-78**

i mean like yknow as a date or something

but i dont even know if youre near north carolina

 

**pastel-prince-77**

im not telling you where i live but ill think about it

 

Today at 10:28 AM

**pastel-prince-77**

also i have to take some more pictures to post so ill be back later

 

**linkster-78**

okay

those pictures you posted earlier are 10/10

how are you so hot and adorable at the same time

ill stop now

 

Today at 11:41 AM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

im back

 

**linkster-78**

and now my life is suddenly better

 

**pastel-prince-77**

thats gay

 

**linkster-78**

i know

 

Today at 11:56 AM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i like gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these updates are so weird and random lmao
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated


	8. what

Today at 12:48 AM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

ill go

 

Today at 10:23 AM

 

**linkster-78**

what

 

**pastel-prince-77**

with you

 

**linkster-78**

what are you talking about? where??

 

**pastel-prince-77**

to lunch you idiot

 

**linkster-78**

you cant be serious

 

**pastel-prince-77**

but i am

 

Today at 10:41 AM

 

**linkster-78**

okay im back from freaking out

does that mean youre in north carolina??

 

**pastel-prince-77**

yeah, what city are you in??

 

**linkster-78**

raleigh since im going to nc state

 

**pastel-prince-77**

you gotta be kidding me

 

**linkster-78**

what??

 

**pastel-prince-77**

we go to the same freaking college

i dont live on campus though

 

Today at 11:07 AM

 

**linkster-78**

okay sorry im back

i only cried a little bit

IM SO EXCITED

 

**pastel-prince-77**

im still not super comfortable with you knowing where i am but when should we meet up

it cant be today, i have class

 

**linkster-78**

im free tomorrow

we can go somewhere on campus if that makes you more comfortable

 

**pastel-prince-77**

i cant believe im doing this

does 12 work for you??

 

**linkster-78**

yeah, lets meet at the cafe

unless you want to go somewhere else

 

**pastel-prince-77**

works for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo theyre gonna meet up
> 
> ALSO - honestly thank you so much to everyone that continues to read this trashy fic, i was not at all expecting all of the love its been getting!!
> 
> reading the comments make me extremely happy so an extra thank you to anyone that has commented!!


	9. coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayye thanks to @blue-greenstylinson on tumblr (OTPNation on wattpad) for helping me with this chapter!! she writes tythan stuff on her wattpad and she's really good if you're into that kinda stuff!!
> 
> anyway, this is the first chapter with like actual writing so I hope it's okay!!

Today at 11:52

 

**pastel-prince-77**

im here. look out of the tall guy in a gold hoodie

also im gonna go ahead and order some drinks, what do you want??

 

**linkster-78**

ill be there in a couple of minutes, just get me normal coffee

 

\---

 

Rhett glanced around the small cafe again, attempting to distract himself from thinking about how nervous he was. Even the slightest glance at Link’s cup of coffee would send his mind into a frenzy of panic. He reached down into his pocket and grabbed his phone, unlocking it. He mindlessly scrolled through Tumblr in an attempt to distract himself from the nerves building up inside of him.

Rhett quickly lifted his head as he heard footsteps nearing the table, locking eyes with Link for the first time. Link smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh... Rhett?" He asked hesitantly. Rhett smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, Link?" He answered.

"Sorry if you were waiting a while, my roommate was being annoying." He replied, attempting to calm the tension between the two, then taking a seat across from Rhett.

He shook his head, sliding the cup of coffee over to Link. "It's fine. Here’s your coffee by the way."

"Thanks." Link responded, pulling out his wallet. Rhett furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing? It's a date, you're not supposed to pay me back." He explained, laughing quietly. Link looked up.

"But I'm the one who asked you out, I should be the one paying." He answered as Rhett lightly pushed his hand down.

"I already paid for it, don't worry about it."

"Well, then I get to pay next time." Link argued.

"No, you won't." 

"Whatever." Link pauses, "Sorry if I keep staring at you creepily, you're just... so attractive." Rhett blushes and looks down at his coffee, meekly replying.

"Nah, you're just sayin' that."

"No, I'm not." Link stands up and leans against the wall. "I wouldn't have messaged you if I didn't think you looked real damn good."

Rhett's face began to redden as he stood up, moving towards the other side of the table, now towering over Link. "Did you seriously just say that in the middle of a cafe? Gosh Link, you really don't have a filter, do you?"

"You should get used to it." Link replied as he made his way towards the door, expecting Rhett to follow.

He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is kinda short. im still getting used to writing normally so hopefully this was okay!!
> 
> it's literally 5:53 AM and i have not slept yet lmao someone send help
> 
> comment and kudos are appreciated!!


	10. thanks

Today at 4:28 PM

 

**pastel-prince-77**

thanks for that date today, youre way less creepy irl than you are online

thats a compliment btw

 

**linkster-78**

well i guess i gotta up my game

 

**pastel-prince-77**

no

no you dont

 

**linkster-78**

yes

yes i do

 

**pastel-prince-77**

okay whatever

 

**linkster-78**

you love it ;)

 

**pastel-prince-77**

maybe a little

 

Today at 1:41 AM

 

**linkster-78**

hey

hey rhett

you should come over

like

right now

 

**pastel-prince-77**

youre lucky im even awake

what do you want

 

**linkster-78**

;)

come to my room

its dorm 24

 

Today at 1:53

 

**pastel-prince-77**

... im not gonna do that

im tired and i have class tomorrow morning

 

**linkster-78**

but my roommate isnt here

:(

im lonely

 

**pastel-prince-77**

maybe another night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. i got super sick and then got busy with band, but im back!! hopefully this chapter was worth such a long wait!!
> 
> i got some help from tart-kisses, linkslipssinkships, mythicallyvi, and chhariot on tumblr!! thank you all so much!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
